Tony Montana
Antonio Rajc "Tony" Montana Jr. is the main character from the 2006 video game Scarface: Twiy which takes place in 2008 and forward. Tony Montana has become a cultural icon and is one of the most famous people of all the time, embodying the rise from the bottom of the barrel to the top of the world. He also shares some similarities to mobster Charles Trapani of the Corleone Family, but he has a much furious and nefarious behaviour. Info Antonio Rajc Montana Jr. was born on May 5, 1974. He was raised up by his father in the 1980's. He soon became known as "Scarface" due to the scar over his left cheek. Some say he keeps a picture of his father, in his wallet for a vegan cake. A New Start Original timeline In May 2005, Tony decided to visit Miami to start his "American Dream" and relax in a hotel. After the MPD found out Tony was an assassin in Cuba, he is arrested and taken in for questioning in hopes to not cause trouble in USA. Tony is questioned by police officers; he lies about his whole life, telling them that his entire family is dead or stayed behind in Cuba and that he was a "political businessman". However, because of the tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin, he is not granted a green card like a refugee that he was. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedomtown", a dirty stinky camp filled with rats, that held criminal assassins and refugees without green cards. After one week in the camp, Edgart Diaz, head of the Diaz drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the stinky camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga in the stomach. Tony and Manny are given cash and released, and the two get jobs as cooks for a small food stand in South Town. In August 2006, after another month of working they are approached by Oscar Sanchez, Edgart Diaz's comrade who contacted Manny for the Rebenga hit. He offers Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Diaz to help unload 500 kilograms of marijuana from a boat from Mexico. Tony is unsatisfied with this offer and demands at least $1,000, which angers Oscar. Regardless, Oscar offers Tony a cocaine deal with a mean bastard called Cabron for him instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepts. A few days later, Tony, Manny, and two associates — Angel Fernandez and Felix Nathanson, Cuban and Jamaican, who also spent time in Freedomtown, drive to a small hotel in Miami Beach to meet with the Americans for the deal. While Manny and Felix wait in their car, Tony and Angel go-so to the hotel room to meet with the Americans. The head dealer, Jimmy the Cabron! says he doesn't have the cocaine with him; Tony replies that he doesn't have the money. Suddenly, the deal goes bad and Angel and Tony are handcuffed to a shower pole. Jimmy demands the money, implying that he intends to kill Tony instead of selling them the cocaine, but Tony refuses. Jimmy then kills Angel with a chainsaw. Manny who was waiting outside approaches the hotel, hears the anger, and bursts through the door with a submachine gun. After a short gunfight in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Jimmy is killed by Tony along with his associates, Tony, Manny and Felix escape with the cocaine and the money. Instead of allowing Oscar to take the cocaine to Edgart, however, Tony takes it to Edgart personally. Edgart and Tony take a liking to each other, but Tony later confides to Manny that Edgart may be too "soft" to be the main player for long. Tony and Manny end up working under Edgart in the drug dealing business. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Edgart's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Edgart takes Tony, Manny, and his pals out to the Babylon Nightclub, a high-class venue that Edgart visits. Although Tony flirts with Elvira, she doesn't show any interest in him. Three months later, Tony pays a visit to his mother, Jozhica, and younger sister, Alenka, neither of whom he has seen for five years. Alenka is excited to see Tony, but his mother is ashamed of him, having long ago learned of his life as an assassin. When he gives his mother $1,000 while claiming he "get it from a friendly cop" and involved in running and "helping hobo group", his mother angrily knows he's lying and throws him out. Tony leaves, but Alenka runs after him, he gives her the $1,000 secretly, and tells her to give a little to their mother from time to time. Meeting Alejandro Sausage Later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Oscar are organising smuggling to the United States with a major drug cartel master Alejandro Sausage on behalf of Edgart, who couldn't travel due to a pending criminal trial. Tony begins independently making major decisions about the distribution of the drugs through Panama, angering Oscar, who believes only Edgart has authority to make such decisions. Oscar and Tony begin arguing over the matter, while Sausage offers Oscar a quick helicopter ride (which is actually a police trap) back home to talk over the transaction with Edgart. Sausage and Tony witnessed Oscar being hanged from the helicopter by Miami S.W.A.Ts and explains to Tony that he was a tired of him. However, Sausage believes that Tony is trustworthy and makes him one of his business partners, sternly warning Tony never to "backstab him". After returning to Florida, Tony is berated by Edgart, who is angry about what happened to Oscar, as well as Tony's new setup with Sausage. Edgart warns Tony that Sausage is a chessnut-s and cannot be trusted. Tony and Edgart subsequently terminate their business relationship, while Tony begins making bolder passes at Elvira, one of them right in front of Diaz. At the Babylon Club, Tony is shaken down by an angry brother of Edgart, Alfonso Diaz, who warns him that he better obeys his brother's orders discreetly, or else. Alfonso then says he should be careful at making his decisions. Alfonso immediately expresses himself by complimenting himself and mocking Tony. Tony is convinced Edgart sent Alfonso, because only Edgart would know details about the murders Tony did. While talking to Alfonso, Tony is distracted by the sight of his sister Alenka dancing with a clown. Tony sees him touching Alenka's s and taking her into the men's bathroom to make out with her in the stall, prompting him to leave Alfonso and yell at Alenka. When she tells Tony that she is old enough to do whatever she wants, Tony slaps her and smashes her head in the wall, almost killing her. While at the Babylon the next time, Tony is almost assassinated when two men attempt to kill him with submachine guns. He escapes, wounded but alive, and is convinced that Edgart is responsible for the attempted assassination. Tony instructs two of Diaz's men to call Edgart at exactly 6 A.M. at his office with the words: "We fawked up, he got away. Sorry, boss." Tony and Manny track Edgart down to his car dealership, and find Edgart in the middle of a meeting with his brother. Using the phone call, Tony tricks Edgart into confirming he was behind the attempted hit. Admitting what he did, Edgart begs for mercy at Tony's feet, even offering $10,000,000 he keeps in a safe. Tony orders Manny to shoot Edgart, and Tony proceeds to kill his brother. Afterwards, Tony goes to Diaz's house, telling Elvira that Edgart is dead and that he wants her. Tony looks at the sky and sees a zeppelin with the words "El Mundo Es Tuyo" (meaning: The World Is Yours) on the side after coming out of the house. 230px|thumb|A painted mansion portrait of Elvira and Tony after getting married. Over the next year, Tony makes $75 million off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine that he brings to America, and is soon making $15 million every month in profits from his business relationship with Sausage. He marries Elvira and takes over Diaz's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion, complete with luxury items, such as a tiger, as well as multiple surveillance camera monitors and henchmen. He makes Manny his second-in-command and in charge of security at his factory, storehouse and mansion. However, cracks in Tony's "American dream" begin to form as both he and Elvira become heavily addicted to cocaine. As a result, Tony becomes more paranoid and violent, and Elvira becomes bored and sleepy. Tony becomes greedy and selfish with his wealth, while the bank that launders his drug money wants increasingly higher fees. Manny and Gina begin dating behind Tony's back, afraid of Tony's wrath, should he find out. In February 2007, Tony is arrested for tax evasion and money laundering $1,300,000 by Jack Fontana, a local money launderer who turns out to be a lawyer working for the Stracci Family in France on MPD's payroll. Tony posts a $5 million bail and is out of jail while awaiting trial. Tony's lawyer, Sheffield, tells him that although he can plea bargain away most of the time Tony faces, he will still end up serving at least three years in prison for evading income taxes. Sausage, not wanting to lose his main distributor, calls Tony down to Bolivia and asks him for help assassinating a Bolivian anti-mayor rebels, who is exposing Sausage's dealings with Bolivian leaders on television. In exchange, Sausage will use his contacts in the US Justice Department in Washington, D.C, to keep Tony out of prison. Tony is clearly reluctant to assassinate a civilian, but seeing no other options, agrees to the deal. After returning to Miami, Manny tries to talk Tony out of going to Portugal, even though Tony doesn't tell him about the hit, because he has a bad feeling about it. Not long after, Elvira leaves Tony for good, after he insults her heavily in a local restaurant. Minutes later, an intoxicated Tony starts yelling at the bartenders for looking at him in disgust. He tells them that they need people like him as a "bad guy". Tony and Shadow, Sausage's most trusted associate, travel to New York to murder the activist. Shadow plants a bomb under the activist's car, planning to detonate it as he drives to the bank to give a speech about his activist work. On the day the assassination is to take place, Tony orders Shadow not to set off the bomb because the activist's wife and children are in the car as well. When Shadow tries to press the button and detonate the bomb anyway, Tony shoots him in the head, thus double-crossing Sausage in the process. Downfall of Sausage Tony returns to Florida to find his mother accusing him of corrupting Gina, and finds out a furious Alejandro Sausage has taken over his mansion, and is on the phone threatening to kill him for not going through with the plan. During a heated telephone conversation, Tony and Sausage's relationship effectively breaks down. Sausage later attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Alenka together. Sausage shoots and kills him in a rage, before Alenka reveals that they had just married. Sausage and his men take a hogtied Alenka back to his (former Tony's) mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of gun-toting assassins sent by Tony surround the mansion. While Sausage sits in his office, happy at his actions and snorting vast mountains of cocaine, the hitmen begin quietly killing Alejandro's guards outside. An angry, somehow unhogited Alenka enters Tony's office wielding a gun, accusing Alex of wanting her for himself, before trying to shoot him. Sausage attempts to kill her, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Alenka. Sausage immediately throws the man out of the window, and shoots his body multiple times for not giving him the chance to kill Alenka. Robbed of the element of surprise, Tony's gunmen launch an all-out assault on the mansion. As Alejandro spits on Alenka's body in his arms, Tony's men fight their way through the mansion with ease. Sausage bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, yells; "Kiss your motherfawking s, goodbye!" and begins shooting wildly at the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being half of them actually being his own. The carnage continues until Juan, who had quietly broken into the back of the mansion, tries to shoot Alejandro in the back with a double-barrel shotgun, but Sausage turns around, headbutts him down and jumps down from his balcony onto the pool and escapes on a escape jet back to Bolivia. Current timeline In the video game titled Scarface: The World Is Yours, it takes one year after Sausage was killed in the original timeline, only this time he escaped out of Montana's Mansion and it happens that Tony is now the target of assassination attempt by Sausage's Army. It starts just after Tony started swearing against his enemies, Tony sees the Skull approaching him and shoots him before going out, making his way to his limo, gunning down every assassin he finds in his way, he barely manages to escape his mansion, with Ricardo calling Sausage over the phone saying that Tony Montana will never come back again and that his kuča (house) is destroyed. The end of the first mission show that he lost $65,884,703 money and 2,500 kilograms of drugs and other stuff. For the next three months he went into hiding in a small shack in redneck Trailer Park in Miami where he only had basic necessities, his trademark Cadillac Series 62 and $1,000. His mansion was seized by "Vice" (Sonny Wescott and Charley Briggs), he goes to see Sheffield and asks to be his lawyer again, which he agrees to, but to an higher cost due of the danger of being associated with Tony, Montana warns Sheffield to not cross him between him and Alex, but he guarantees that eating a cake while trowing snakes to Sausage is better. Tony is able to move back in by bribing the Vices $10,000 that he makes in a single day of drug dealing with cock. After he goes back to his mansion, Tony discovers that Gaspar Gomez has hidden a truck contaning 50,000$, and he decides to go to the La Normande Hotel and find Gaspar, after killing all the security, he finds out that Gomez is not there and finds Ricardo instead, his head of security and the guy who called Sausage at the beginning. Tony taunts him and beats him in a brawl before throwing him off the hotel balcony and going to the hotel garage and steals the truck with the money. Taking it to the Downtown bank where he finds Jerry, his former banker, now corporate manager, and asks him to become his banker again, he agrees with reluctance, but he has faith in Tony. Montana first reclaims Little Havana, which had been taken over by the Diaz brothers, but during an hangover in the Babylon Club, he is attacked by assassins and Octavio Clown sent by the Diaz Brothers, that killed his mother in the process. Enraged Tony goes to Diaz Motors (formerly Montana Motors) armed with a chainsaw and dismembers Edgart Diaz, his brother Alfonso escapes with a car, but Tony pursuits him and blows up his car, and with chainsaw kills him. Then Tony moves to conquer Downtown, but he gets called by Stein, one of Sheffield's workers, telling him that he has news about his ex-wife Elvira. They bring Tony to Freedomtown, apparently the ideal place to speak undisturbed, but it's revealed that IT'S A TRAP! Tony, angry kills Stein, and adds Sheffield to his Hit list. Tony then finally conquers Downtown with his supplies growing but still limited, he gets called by the Sandman, a powerful cock lord that wants his cousin Sausage dead, and offers him the support of his islands outside Miami to supply Tony's activities and so Tony visits Venus' bar that Sandman's ex-girlfriend owns, she points the way to Nacho Contreras, the powerful drug lord that owns a casino boat. Tony gets to Nessie, Nacho's boat and he hunts him down, killing all of his men, and makes Nacho be eaten by a shark, nom nom nom. Tony gets back to Miami, and sets his eyes to Miami South Town, which is a part of Gaspar Gomez's turf, that along with North Town, Tony proceeds to conquer the Southern and Northern Towns, in this way he now controls Miami again, but he needs more supplies. The Sandman calls again Tony, saying that he's ready to make war with the Colombians, but his plans are under attack so Tony revives them and talking the Sandman, he says that the Colombians have captured an island, the production facility and the workers inside. Tony rescues them all and kicks off the Colombians from the island, then the Sandyman gives Tony the control of Cayman Islands and its operations, giving him the supply lines he needed. Now the Montana Empire rises, even more powerful and wealthy than before, Tony now is capable of attacking Sausage directly. Meanwhile, Sausage, Gaspar, and Sheffield are discussing the problem about Montana, that he has becomed more dangerous than before, Gomez stating that he had no problems with Tony before Alex sent his head of security Ricardo (who was actually working for Gomez) to attack his mansion, and he's there only to get a deal out of that, while Sheffield proposes to send Bolivian tanks directly to kill Tony, which Sausage contests saying if Washington would approve of Bolivian tanks in the streets of Miami, which Sheffield replies that he has them all in his pocket in Texas and that a sufficiently high bribe can make them look the other way for a day. Suddenly an explosion is heard, indicating that Tony is near by fighting all of Alex's men, Tony confronts Sheffield, who asks him to spare his life, but calls Tony crazy trunk and to be on drugs, that gets Tony even more angry. Tony then snaps his neck, he finds Gaspar and after a bloody gunfight Tony kills him, Tony then proceeds to go in Sausage's living room where Alex is waiting for him, and they have a brief discussion on what caused their friendship to break, with Tony saying that Sausage is going to pay for everything he has done in his life. Sausage laughs and responds that he gave him the warning not to fawk with him, Tony then replies of the presence of children in the car of the journalist that Alex wanted dead, and that he's not a butcher, Sausage tells him to clarify this with Tony before he kills him that if had 500 kgs of drugs moving every month, it's imperative that he does kills children, so he says heroes go in the hole where they belong to. Tony says that it's time for Sausage to go in the hole, then a gunfight begins ending with Alex's death, and Tony, mad keeps shooting at his corpse, saying: "Have a nice trick Sausage, you stupid fuak!". Later one of Sausage's man Mega Paul begs Tony for his life, and Tony offers him a job as a butler in his mansion which he accepts. Venus gets to become Montana's girlfriend finally, and tells her that he feels that he finally had the world he wanted in his hands, like he had before. In 2012, his cartel gained the place in the Commission and he joined the Project. Alliance with Cuneos In late 2012's, Montana came to Old Town, France in order to make some deals with the Cuneo Family. He approached the lawyer Garnet and offered her a hand in partnership. Montana said he wants his own branch in France, he said he will call it "Montana's Rich Towers" respectively, on which Garnet agreed. However, Garnet, however said that in order for Montana to ally with her, he must come to on another deal, in which they will discuss about the enemy family, the Corleone Family, more, and the Cuneos even said that they themselves will come to Miami to make deal with Montana, as the Corleones were planning on buying out Oakley's Drive In theatre. Tony agreed. The deal began when poorly armed Straccis attacked the nearby Corleone car at the Havana Storehouse near Oakley's theatre on 26 November 2012. The attack succeeded and Michael Corleone's wrath was awaken. Montana, Phillip Cuneo Jr., Fredo Corleone, Charlie Trapani, Ralph Flossinger, Sweetie Belle and 82 Cuneo and Montana men came to protect them, having killed half of Corleone's number. At 12:04 AM, after Montana's failed storehouse offensive, Corleone men launched their own attack against the storehouse. Corleones failed to take over the storehouse however, as Montana and Cuneo men quickly came to defend it and defeated Corleones this time. After Corleones suffered a crucial defeat at Little Havana because of not being able to control the warehouse and neither the theater and even because of the death of Carmine Rosato, Michael Corleone grabbed the Sniper Recon Rifle .360 and decided that he will assassinate Trapani while he is fighting off with his men. Mikey's plan succeeded and he killed Trapani and Monkey Ass Calamari, but was unable to kill his treacherous brother, nor any enemy else. After Charlie was killed, Fredo, Sweetie, Ralph, Tony and Phillip Jr. escaped the battle to the docks of Little Havana where they awaited their private plane to pick them up and head back to France, but not before they dropped Montana down at his mansion in Shaggy's Grove. Total Drama: TBBMT On the sunny surface, Montana appears to be polite, dashing, and a charming gentleman, but underneath, he is dark, manipulative and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional, sexy persuasion to advance him further in the show. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused is rivalled only by Tanya. Montana was born in Slovenia but moved to Cuba and later United States of America. Tone is very proud of his Slavic heritage, logically and for growing up in Yugoslavia. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is indeed his smooth talking in and outside a situation. He names his best quality is his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Tony himself gloats that he "got lots of grammies and victors" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills: ranging from hypnotism, thanks to his sexiness, to speaking several languages (particularly Spanish), thanks to his daddy taking and leaving him there. The Slovene fah can easily be described as being superior in everything to everyone and is partially to thank for who we are today. Rajc takes great pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants who wronged him, such as in "The Ochanep Files", where he hypnotised Fat Boner into singing and dancing for him. It could also be noted that he never, or rarely, forgets past humiliation. Death Montana was killed on 24th of August, 2016 after he murdered almost all members of Gaspar's Gang in Trailer Park, Miami. He got through a whole army of Ronnie Ligi's men, who were all armed with chainsaws. Tony even killed the reinforcements who came to the park with Santa Monicas and were armed with AK-47's and an Assault Rifle. But Tony's rule over Miami for the last eight years was soon to be over, as he got his head cut off by Bob Santana, the last member of Gaspar's gang that controlled trailer park. If Montana would be more careful and focused on Bob instead of playing around with his guns and mocking rednecks, he might as well kill Santana and finally took the park away from Ligi's control. Trivia *In 2009, Montana was named the 7th most important man in Miami by Paul Mundi, however not so important to be on cash. *In the game, there is a reference to Paul Mundi. Sometimes during a conversation with a drunk guy he says that Tony is similar to his most biggest fan, Paul Mundi. Tony replies with "Who? Paul Mundi? I don't look like him! Fuak him in his fawking s!". *Since the release of the film, Tony's quote: "Say hello to my little friend! (Boom!)" has become one of the most famous movie lines of all time, being used also in the game and real life. *Tony's main rules are: *1. Every day, that above the fakhing ground and the fawking sea level is a good fuaking day. *2. All you have in this world is your balls and your world. Don't break them for nobody. *3. Never get high on your own drug supply. *4. Always remember: This is only business. *5. Always tell the truth, even when you're lying. *6. Every dog has it's own day. *7. You're always going to be the "Bad Guy" in this world. Because only bad guys become rich. *8. Never underestimate the other guy's greed. *9. Never forget, until you are killed - El Mundo Es Tuyo. *10. Never trust nobody. Not even your closest friends in the multiverse. *11. Never tell your biggest wishes out loud or else they shan't come true. *His rapping background was a singing stage, and his opponent was the bounty hunter Jack Marston. *He has his own hit list. *Tony is known to kill at least 80 of his own henchman. Either just for fun, or just because they said a mean word to him. But almost a non-mean word, for example; silly, psychopath, turd, good guy, daft git or stupido. *Hal Esposito is a known Montana fan. *Tony invested the Frank Hotel, and become a part of his empire too. *Montana's net worth was over 90 million dollars $, but then that was the number of Frank Carezzo's net worth since Montana was killed. After Carezzo's suicide, those $90,000,000 were taken by Paul Fortunato who had already spend most of it. *He is the uncle of Hannah Montana, who is a singer and actually is Miley Stewart, but beneath that is actually Miley Cyrus. *He and Elvira Hancock are antagonists in the live action sitcom called Casino, serving as enemies to both parties, the main protagonists (Rory, Natalia, Carmine Graziatto, and Ralph Chesterson) and the main antagonists (Detective Merrick and Bill Hicks). *Despite being known for his short stature and being a leader like Napoleon, Emilio Barzini was actually taller than Tony, who was always known for his short stature. *The thing KGBSpetsnaz likes most about Tony Montana is that he had a blonde-haired and blue-eyed wife despite having brown hair and brown eyes himself. KGBSpetsnaz has blond hair and blue eyes and plans on having a brown-haired and brown-eyed wife. Therefore, KGBSpetsnaz likes to call himself a "reverse Tony Montana". *The Slovene spelling of Tone's actual name would be Antonijo. *Tony was not a big fan of the WASP's (White Anglo-Saxon Protestans). Gallery Tony_M._Comeeriar_ya_big_golut_kiss_kiss!.png|"Paul Mundi? Fah him!" Montana_shoting.jpg|"Ha! How you like that, HUH!? YOU fawking maricon!" Tony_with_cash_$.jpg|Tone's got zee money! $$$ Tony_with_snowman.jpg|Tony with cocaine snowmanh. Tony_figure_2.jpg|Tony's so famous that he deserves to be an action figure. Montana_and_Vito.jpg|Vito Corleone giving Tony a mission. (Action figures, lol.) Montana.jpg|Montana in the bank. Pony Montana.png|Tony using Pinkie Pie as a weapon. Tone_Montana.jpg|Muntana in the Babylon Club. Theme song Montana's theme is La Resurrection by Rohff since it sings about his resurrection after almost being killed by Sausage's men. This song was also played at the end of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour after he won it all. Category:Scarface Category:Characters Category:Slovenians Category:Assassins Category:Rich People Category:The Godfather Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Dons Category:Criminals Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liars Category:Capitalists Category:Druggies Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Casino Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Mobsters Category:Short characters Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Siblings Category:Restaurant owners Category:Well equipped albatross